State of the art for construction of thermoplastic, fiber-reinforced components is the GMT (glass fiber mat thermoplastic) method which is used for structural applications, wherein glass fiber-reinforced plastic sheets are stacked, heated and molded in a flow-molding method. In this way, it is possible to create ribbed structures which are used, for example, in rear seating. A more recent process is the use of what are called organosheets in a thermoforming process or in combination with an in-mold coating process. This can be effected subsequently or in one step. In this case, the organosheets consist of a fibrous woven fabric which has already been provided with a thermoplastic matrix (e.g. PA6: nylon-6) in an upstream process and is processed to give sheets. The advantage over GMT is the much lower structural weight as a result of the use of continuous fibers in woven form. A further option is that of using mixed fabrics consisting of thermoplastic and reinforcing fibers which can be processed in a pressing process. Likewise known, is a D-LFT pressing method (long fiber-reinforced plastics) in which long glass fiber pellets are compounded with the matrix in an extruder and placed into a press mold as a material strand. A combination of various methods is possible here. With regard to RIM (reactive injection molding) methodology, injection moldings are flooded with a reactive polyurethane component in order to achieve a corresponding surface configuration. However, this does not have any reinforcing character.